


Your Highness

by Astralideas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Kingburr is so good, Kisses, M/M, Rough kisses but not rly in a kink way, Same with pet names, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: Aaron gets petty revenge on King.





	Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



> Info: Apparently Your Highness was really offensive to say to a ruler like you might be beheaded for it offensive. ALSO gifted to Badromantics cause they're the king of KingBurr lmao

As Aaron finishes up his speech, the one about the pros and cons of having a king as a ruler, he notices King George wasn't listening. He wasn't even looking at him! Aaron silently fumes at the nerve, after all he had told Aaron to write it in the first place. He quickly get his emotions in control however before KG eyes snap back up to Aaron from where they had been, a window outside as if he was a boring teacher giving a lecture.

Aaron decides to have some fun, King annoys him all the time. Why not repay the favor? The question was how, KG was always strict about titles perhaps something with that? Aaron fought back a grin as he got an excellent idea.

He patiently waits as KG says “Excellent Aaron, very well thought out”,He wouldn't be saying that if he knew Aaron had protested against kings Aaron thought, “That will be all” and waves him away.

"Yes,” He says and puts emphasis on his next words “Your Highness" Aaron suppresses a smirk and bows. King George makes an extremely offended noise and irritatedly says "It is Your Majesty thank you very much!" Aaron smiles politely and says "Of course Your Highness". He starts to walk away.

“Come back here!” King George angrily demands. Aaron turns around, fights back a grin, and gives him a very innocent and confused look “But I thought I was dismissed Your Highness?”. Oh this was lots of fun. He understood now why Hamilton, his friends, and King enjoyed it so much.

KG stands up from his throne and slowly stalks over to Burr, he was really only four inches taller but he always seemed much larger. Burr had, erm, forgotten just how... intimidating King could be. No point in stopping now though he thought.

When George reached Burr, he had a dark angry look on his face. Burr gulped and shifted on his feet. KG put his hand on the back of his neck and kissed him roughly. Aaron whimpered as KG growled into his mouth and nipped Burr's bottom lip. He felt a hand on his hip and another on the small of his back, holding him there against George's body. He shivered when he felt King angrily mutter into his ear “My title is Your Majesty and you will address me as such. Do you understand Pet?” Aaron quickly nodded. George looked slightly disgruntled he hadn't called him Your Majesty but let it slide.

King removed his hands and gave Burr a gentler and sweeter kiss, which Aaron definitely enjoyed, and walked back to his throne. When he sat down he looked at Aaron with fond eyes and said “You're dismissed pretty Bird”.

Aaron bowed respectfully and said “Thank you”. He waited until he had almost turned the corner into the corridor to yell behind him “Your Highness!” and run away laughing as he heard KG yelling.

**Author's Note:**

> For some of those who want more: I'm thinking of making an explicit sequel where KG ~punishes~ Aaron


End file.
